Podcasts Oficiais de LOST
O Podcast Oficial de 'Lost', é apresentado por Kris White e se caracteriza por entrevistas com o elenco de Lost e informações por trás das cenas. Os Produtores Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse também participam comentando os episódios e respondendo às perguntas dos fãs. Lista dos Podcasts Segunda Temporada |} |informacoes=No primeiro podcast, os entrevistados comentam sobre as filmagens na jangada. E Damon e Carlton discutem sobre a primeira temporada e o episódio "Abandoned".}} |preview= |informacoes=No segundo podcast, Damon e Carlton discutem o episódio chocante da última semana, "Abandoned". E os entrevistados comentam sobre seus momentos favoritos da primeira temporada.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon e Carlton discutem "Collision" e relembram "The Other 48 Days". E Cynthia Watros ("Libby") fala de sua experiência de ter se mudado para o Havaí e se juntado ao elenco de LOST.}} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=Grillo-Marxuach e Leonard Dick falam sobre o trabalho em "Collision", episódio que escreveram. O comentário pode ser escutado junto com o episódio ou sozinho.}} |preview= |informacoes=No quarto podcast, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje fala sobre ser um tailie. Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse discutem "Collision" e o revelador "What Kate Did".}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse compartilham pistas e um preview de "The 23rd Psalm". E Michael Giacchino fala da trilha sonora de LOST.}} |preview= |informacoes=Harold Perrineau é entrevistado sobre Michael e Damon e Carlton compartilham informações sobre "The Hunting Party".}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon e Carlton discutem "The Hunting Party", e dão um preview de "Fire + Water".}} |preview= |informacoes=Evangeline Lilly fala sobre Kate, e Damon e Carlton discutem o esperado "The Long Con".}} |preview= |informacoes=A canadense Evangeline Lilly continua a falar sobre Kate, e Damon e Carlton discutem "The Long Con" e fazem um preview de "One of Them.}} |preview= |informacoes=Jorge Garcia fala sobre Hurley, e Damon e Carlton respondem perguntas dos fãs e falam sobre o próximo episódio, "Maternity Leave".}} |preview= |informacoes=Bryan Burk relembra como foi a escolha de elenco e discute o processo de pós-produção da série.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon e Carlton apresentam uma votação em que foi escolhida a música-tema do podcast.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon e Carlton discutem "Dave", as revelações de "Lockedown" e o resultado da música-tema.}} |preview= |informacoes=Yunjin Kim (Sun) discute os desafios de ter sua personagem falando coreano em uma série de horário nobre e também revela informações do set.}} |preview= |informacoes=Josh Holloway fala sobre as reações de Sawyer esmagando um sapo e Damon Lindleof e Carlton Cuse discutem "Two For The Road".}} |preview= |informacoes=Naveen Andrews (Sayid) discute os desafios de interpretar um iraquiano em uma série de televisão, e Damon e Carlton discutem o episódio "?".}} |preview= |informacoes=Matthew Fox revela a origem de seu apelido e suas tatuagens. Damon e Carlton respondem perguntas dos fãs e falam sobre "Three Minutes".}} |preview= |informacoes=Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) discute como foi ser um dos homens vivos mais sexy da revista People e Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam sobre "Live Together, Die Alone".}} |preview=Terceira Temporada |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam sobre o final de temporada, "Live Together, Die Alone".}} Terceira Temporada |} |preview= |informacoes=Os Produtores Executivos Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam sobre "The Man From Tallahassee" e adiantam sobre "Exposé" (28/03/07). Jorge Garcia e Josh Holloway falam sobre jogar ping-pong por trás das cenas.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon não fala; Edward Kitis e Adam Horowitz o apresentam.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse conversam sobre "One of Us" (11/04/07) e respondem perguntas dos fãs. Josh Holloway explica porquê Daniel Dae Kim nunca irá pescar com ele novamente.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse relembram de "One of Us" e adiantam "Catch-22", além de outras coisas. O ator M.C. Gainey ("Tom") revela sua conexão no passado com Carlton Cuse.}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} Quarta Temporada |} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview= |informacoes=}} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=}} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=Os produtores executivos Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse respondem perguntas dos fãs sobre (24/04/08).}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse comentam e respondem perguntas dos fãs.}} |preview= |informacoes=Edição Especial dos Dias das Mães. As mães de Damon e Carlton discutem suas teorias pelo telefone.}} |preview= |informacoes=Produtores executivos Damon e Carlton discutem o final da quarta temporada.}} Quinta Temporada |} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam sobre a Iniciativa DHARMA. Esse podcast é patrocinado pela Ajira Airways.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam de "Jughead".}} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse respondem uma pergunta sobre Kelvin Inman; Elizabeth Mitchell fala sobre aprender latim.}} |preview= |informacoes=Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) fala sobre o retorno de seu personagem.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse comentam o retorno do Jin em "This Place is Death" e respondem perguntas dos fãs.}} |preview=Nenhum |informacoes=Jeremy Davies fala sobre seus interesses paralelos em seu personagem, Daniel Faraday.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse comentam "This Place is Death" e falam sobre "316".}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse adiantam "LaFleur" e respondem perguntas de fãs.}} |preview= Nenhum |informacoes= Josh Holloway lembra do golpe de Sawyer e Damon e Carlton respondem nova pergunta de um fã sobre Geronimo Jackson da Comic-Con 2008.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton adiantam sobre "He's Our You" e pedem para que os fãs ajudem-os a dar um apelido para a última cena da quinta temporada.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse falam de "Whatever Happened, Happened" e também o código secreto do final da temporada.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse revelam o nome da cena secreta do finale.}} |preview= |informacoes=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse adiantam "Some Like it Hoth" e respondem perguntas de fãs.}} |teases= |notes=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse talk about Ewoks & prehash LOST's 100th episode }} |teases= |notes=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse prehash & ponder the death of a character. }} |teases= |notes=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse prehash the season finale on May 13th & take questions about the compass, Dharma Videos & more. }} |teases= None |notes=Kris White interviews Michael Emerson, who discusses the season finale and Comic-Con. }} Links Externos * Podcast Oficial de 'Lost'. * DharmaSecrets tem um arquivo com os podcasts oficiais que não estão mais no site da ABC. * Veja o Podcast Oficial de 'Lost' no iTunes Categoria:Lost Categoria:Mídia Categoria:Universo Expandido *